


New Addiction

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Ford is introduced to Harry Potter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So @pirably on tumblr made this really cute pic with Ford reading Harry Potter for the first time, and thus I had to make a fic.  
> Harry Potter hold a really dear place in my heart, and I adore the idea of Ford falling in love with it just like Dipper.
> 
> I don't own these cuties --> Disney XD/Alex Hirsch  
> Harry Potter --> J. K. Rowling
> 
> Enjoy!

When Dipper mentioned the book series titled Harry Potter to Stanford, at first he was hesitant. The fact there were witches did turn him away at first, but hearing Dipper gush about the books and how it had gone on to be an amazing movie series turned Ford’s heart to mush, and he promised to read it once he and Stan returned from their voyage.

“Sorcerer’s Stone huh?” Ford mumbled to himself, sitting on the couch with a pleasant sigh. He and Stan had returned that night, and after a hot shower and quick shaving session that had Stan yelling at him about setting off the smoke detectors, Ford found himself beginning the book Dipper had sent some time ago, it’s sequels stacked neatly beside him. Stan couldn’t tear Ford away from the fourth book when it came time to pick up the twins the next morning, a child-like smile on Ford’s face as he immersed himself in a world he was growing to love. The younger twin rolled his eyes and left to pick up the kids, happy to see Ford so relaxed for once and not immersed in research. He was lying on his stomach when Stan returned with the twins, now onto the fifth book with his head being propped up by his right arm, grin still on his face as he scanned each page, unaware as Mabel tried to get his attention.

“Ugh Dipper, why did you tell him about Harry Potter?” She whined to her twin, who was snickering at her. “He’s just like you right now!”

“Isn’t it great?” Dipper teased, their bickering going unnoticed by Ford who only shifted in his seat as he continued to read, Stan eventually motioning for the kids to go unpack. His brother read on, eyes shining with curiosity and enjoyment as he continued to lose himself in the world of Harry Potter, his worries gone for once. 


End file.
